


little spark, a

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atGlass Onion, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onGlass Onion’s collection profile.





	little spark, a

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

little spark, a

## little spark, a

### by beth c.

Date: Thursday, January 02, 2003 2:48 PM 
    
    
         Title: a little spark
         Author: beth c.
         Disclaimer:  not mine. I wish it could be....damn you joss!!
    
         Rating: R
         Fandom: BTVS
         Spoilers: Nothing major
         Pairing: Dawn/Faith
         Author's Notes:  For Secret Slasha, hope you enjoyed it Elina!
    

* * *

I. Testing the Waters. 

Dawn's a little fuzzy about Faith. 

It almost seems like the monks made it that way on purpose. Maybe it was to protect her, maybe it was an accident, or maybe it was for everyone's benefit. She couldn't hate her like the rest of them, and she would always welcome Faith back. 

The stabbing, graduation day, her Mom tied up to a bed. It's all blurry memories and confused morals. She never understood how her sister could let Faith slip away, or how Angel could be welcomed back and Faith got rejected. 

But while everything else was a blur; her dark eyes, her strong accent, and the way her butt looked in leather pants never left Dawn's mind. 

Dawn's a little fuzzy about when she decided she needed to have Faith. 

Maybe it was the day she heard Tara moaning at night, or maybe it was the day Faith squeezed her tight and called her "Dawn." It wasn't D or Dawnie or some little patronizing nickname. She felt special the rest of the week because Faith had called her by her real name and Faith didn't do that for anyone else. 

Faith started as an idol and a protector. Someone, who unlike her sister, looked strong enough to fight. Someone who was happy to rebel. Someone who could get the boys...and the girls. 

But she had to go. Then Faith became just a crumple photograph under Dawn's bed. 

She was vivid and alive in Dawn's mind, never cruel or crazy. But she was gone in real life. Dawn wrote letters, sent packages. There was never anything back from Faith, but Dawn almost liked that better. 

Keep the fantasy alive. 

But then Faith wasn't a fantasy, she was available. A letter from Angel, and Buffy was angry for a week. Dawn could hear her at night, screaming at him on the phone. 

"Don't dare let her come here!" 

"I don't care if she's changed, tell her to stay away." 

"You chose her over me a long time ago." 

To Faith, Dawn was three things: a recently legal Summers sister who, unlike her older sister, was attainable. 

"Dear Faith, I know that you are out of jail now, and I would really like to see you...." 

* * *

II. Trying New Things 

Redemption versus Revenge. 

Chastity versus Pleasure. 

Purity versus Temptation. 

Somewhere along the highway, Faith decided that as long as nobody died, maybe a little bit of sin would do her good. 

The girl with neckline down to her belly button, and the skirt that can barely be called a belt, is smiling, and beckoning her with one crooked finger. Her hips are moving in a sick serpentine rhythm that is not quite with the rhythm of the music but rather the pattern perfect for fucking. 

All tarted up, and eyes for only one person. Faith locks eyes with her as she struts towards the girl. 

As the light flashes over her face, suddenly she looks a lot younger then everyone else in the room. But it's been so long that getting charged with statutory would be worth it. 

She grins a predator's smile and slips her arms around the girl's waist. 

"Where were you?" the girl whispers in her ear, slipping her hands into the back pockets of Faith's leather pants. 

She slips her thigh between the girl's legs, as the girl grinds down hard and moans softly, she replies, "I was just getting a drink, did you miss me?" 

The girl just keeps grinding down, her smile getting larger as Faith slips a hand under the skirt. 

"Let's get out of here," Faith smiles, removing her hand from between the girl's legs and walking towards the door. 

The girl follows closely, grabbing Faith's hand tight, "Buffy's out patrolling, we'll have the house to ourselves." 

"This will be fun Dawn. Really, really fun." 

* * *

III. All We Have Is Now 

Faith pulled her shirt on quickly over her head, "I don't like long good-byes." 

"Why do you have to go?" Dawn said sadly, pulling the sheets up around her. 

Faith just shrugged, "Redemption is a weird thing Dawn." 

"Don't leave me," Dawn jumped up, lacing her arms around Faith. 

Faith frowned, "Dawn, I have to fight. Let me go." 

She tightened her grip, "But I love you." 

"I think you love the idea of me. I'm some forbidden fruit. Or something that you can lord over your sister." Faith pushed her hands away, "Trust me, I am no one to love. How do you know that I wasn't using you?" 

Dawn pulled her close again, "Because I know you. I know you are right now trying to get me to let you leave and it's not going to work." 

Faith just shook her head, "Dawn, I have to. It's my duty." 

She could feel the tears forming as she tried to blink them away, "Come back safe Faith, I love you." 

"I'm probably not coming back at all," Faith said sadly, her voice cracking. 

Dawn rested her head on Faith's shoulder, "At least let me keep the fantasy alive." 

"Always Dawn, always keep dreaming." 

* * *

IV. Changing Your Intentions 

"You came back," Dawn said softly. 

"I had to come back for you," Faith limped closer, smiling brightly, "Besides, did you really think that I would fail? Come on, I'm the slayer, and I'm hardcore. I can't be defeated." 

Dawn ran over quickly, hugging the broken woman tightly, "I love you Faith." 

Faith cleared her throat, "I've never really said this but I think, I-um-might love you too." 

"Who would've thought that jail would make you a softy, I thought you were totally butch," Dawn laughed. 

"Don't tell anyone. I still want Buffy to be scared of me." 

* * *


End file.
